1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to machine rests for pistols and more particularly relates to a new and improved pistol rest which provides stable securement and accommodation of a variety of pistols of a compact size and effective organization for use in the testing of pistols and ammunition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of machine rests in the testing of firearms and associated ammunition is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have typically been of elaborate construction or of substantial size to require an inordinate amount of space in use, and as such their employment in the firearm testing has been somewhat limited. In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop pistol rest apparatus which may be easily and efficiently utilized when desired. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 125,743 to Lehnert provides for a pivotal table top releasably securable at a forwardmost position to enable rearward pivoting and attachment for associated firearms. While an effective securement means for a firearm, the Lehnert patent fails to provide the shock absorbency or compactness of structure required in the testing of pistols and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,608 to Lea sets forth a pistol machine rest wherein a pistol is securable to a plurality of spaced plates and said plates are in turn securable to a support surface. The Lea patent provides means for securing a pistol and further provides a modicum of adjustability but is of rudimentary form and of much more limited applicability than the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,829 to Wigington et al sets forth a pistol rest including shock absorbency members in the form of springs coaxially positioned about guide rails and while an improvement over the previous pistol-type machine rests, the Wigington patent fails to provide a dampening mechanism as well as a convenient organization for use in pistol testing forums.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,877,689 to Pribis sets forth a further pistol rest wherein a storage compartment for a pistol has elements stored therein for positioning within a box-like portion for positioning of pistol therein. The patent is of interesting structure relative to pistol stands and the like but is of relatively remote organization and function as related to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,411 to Lee sets forth a pistol rest pivotally secured at a rearwardmost position with a forwardly oriented adjusting screw threadedly secured to an elongate engagement member to secure an associated pistol. The Lee patent fails to present an effective compact organization for the provision of dampening means in the use of pistol rests and the like with various shock absorbency members.
As such it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved pistol rest apparatus which addresses both the problem of effectiveness and stability and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.